Fantasma
by Melissia
Summary: Un espectro atrapado entre el pasado y presente, debatiéndose entre un sentimiento enquistado por Pandora. [Radamanthys x Pandora]


_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Traigo un oneshot que se supone que debía ser publicado el 30 de octubre como motivo del cumpleaños de Radamanthys de Wyvern (sir Browyvern), pero como ha surgido otro fic espontáneo con dos amigas, este lo subo ahora y dejo el otro para más adelante.**_

 _ **Aunque sea el Radamanthys original, hay reminiscencias del aparecido en Lost Canvas. Por cierto, el aspecto de Pandora es como sale en el manga original, ya que en el anime variaron los colores.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_

 _ ****Los personajes pertenecen a sus autores, Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, así como los que tengan los derechos sobre la serie****_

 _ ****El dibujo de la portada lo realicé yo, Melissia. Podéis verlo en mi deviantart, en el link de mi perfil, o podéis buscarme como Melissia-Scorpio. Por favor, no lo uséis sin mi permiso o sin acreditarme. Gracias****_

* * *

 **Fantasma**

 _············································································································_

 _¿Qué es un fantasma? Un evento terrible condenado a repetirse una y otra vez. Un instante de dolor quizás. Algo muerto que parece por momentos vivo aún. Un sentimiento suspendido en el tiempo, como una fotografía borrosa, como un_ _insecto_ _atrapado en ámbar. Un fantasma, eso soy yo.  
"El espinazo del diablo", Guillermo del Toro._

············································································································

"¡Pandora!"

Primer pensamiento.

Un destello en su mente, sacudiéndose la pesadez.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron súbitamente, al tiempo que cogía aire por la boca.

Se habituó a la oscuridad de aquella lóbrega estancia, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.

Pero él juraría haber escuchado el llanto de aquella mujer.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se incorporó de aquel lecho, frío mármol oscuro que había sido su lugar descanso durante más de dos siglos.

Aún aturdido, la suave tela amortajada se escurrió por su cuerpo, cayendo a sus pies.

Palpó su cuerpo.

Estaba entero, impoluto.

Ni una sola cicatriz.

Ni tan siquiera el agujero que el joven caballero de Leo le había abierto en su pecho.

Todos los músculos estaban en su lugar correspondiente. Incluso podía escuchar su corazón latir a un ritmo frenético.

Se sentía lleno de vida, para su sorpresa.

No recordaba el aliento de su señor Hades, recorriendo cada lugar del Inframundo, despertando a todos su ejército.

Tampoco recordaba sus palabras, alentándole a despertar.

En su cabeza, sólo cabía aquella última imagen de la bella Pandora, llorando desconsoladamente, acariciándole; pidiéndole que no la abandonara.

Radamanthys recogió la mortaja y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, saliendo de aquel mausoleo de mármol a toda prisa.

El sonido de sus pies desnudos resonaba por todo el lugar, pero pronto quedaron apagados por el trasiego de pisadas metálicas.

Como un vendaval, el juez entró en la sala central del templo de la Caína.

En su pedestal, la armadura de Wyvern resplandecía con el fulgor de las antorchas; y alrededor de ella, todos sus subalternos.

—Mi señor— se dirigió hacia él un joven de largo cabello rosado, arrodillándose—, al fin despierta. Estábamos esperándole— dijo señalando al escuadrón debidamente inclinado en señal de respeto.

Radamanthys se quedó unos segundos estático, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Fue reconociendo sus nombres y sus armaduras.

Finalmente, posó su mirada sobre el muchacho de cabello rosado arrodillado frente a él. Alargó la mano hasta su cabeza y acarició la suave melena, que se resbaló entre sus dedos con un mechón mucho más largo de lo que recordaba.

—Valentine de la Arpía— murmuró el juez extrañado—. ¿Qué…?

El joven cerró los ojos, agradecido por el reconocimiento de su superior y volvió a abrirlos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Radamanthys.

—Para servirle— musitó Valentine—. Debe vestir su armadura, mi señor— prosiguió el muchacho—, la señorita Pandora ha solicitado su presencia.

"Pandora"

—¿Ella… está…viva?— preguntó el juez, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Se halla en el castillo de Heinstein, mi señor— indicó otro de sus subordinados, de cabello plateado, quien le tendía ropa para que se la pusiera bajo la armadura—, junto a los jueces Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda.

Radamanthys sacudió de nuevo su cabeza y dejó escapar un resoplido de estupor.

—¿También están aquí?— espetó contrariado—. Si fracasaron estrepitosamente… ¿qué diantres está pasando?

Tanto Sylphid como Valentine se extrañaron ante tal afirmación, pero supusieron que su superior estaba aún confuso tras haber despertado del largo letargo.

El rubio apretó los dientes mientras murmuraba una maldición y se colocó la armadura del Wyvern. Ligeramente diferente, esta parecía mucho más aerodinámica que la anterior.

Agitó las alas y se elevó en el aire unos segundos.

Al descender suavemente sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos unos segundos, con actitud pensativa.

Al abrirlos, emitió un rugido y de una fuerte batida de alas, salió del templo de la Caína, destruyendo la puerta principal a su paso.

Instintivamente, el camino hacia el castillo Heinstein no le supuso ningún problema.

A su paso, se había encontrado con rostros conocidos que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

Cruzó una mirada significativa con Pharaoh de Esfinge, quien dejó de tocar su arpa para inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

En el Tribunal de los Muertos, Lune impartía justicia en ausencia de Minos, tal y como siempre había sido.

Sin embargo, un muchacho de armadura plateada llamó poderosamente su atención. Al igual que Pharaoh, tocaba una hermosa melodía con una lira. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para la música, y prefirió pasar por alto aquel intruso. Si estaba allí, era por alguna razón.

Radamanthys ascendió fuera del Inframundo y subió unas interminables escaleras de caracol.

Al terminar, abrió la puerta y el destello de la luz del sol le deslumbró unos instantes.

Sus pupilas se encogieron súbitamente, revelando el ambarino color de su iris.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos— dijo una sardónica voz, que reconoció como la de Minos de Grifo—. Ya era hora de que despertaras de tu letargo, Radamanthys.

El juez aludido compuso una mueca de desprecio y divisó a Aiacos a su lado, con el rostro oculto bajo el casco. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que el recién llegado se colocó a su vera.

— ¿Dónde está Pandora?— preguntó nervioso el Wyvern, que no localizaba a la mujer.

Por más que miraba alrededor de aquella sala circular, la luz que se colaba por la cúpula de cristal únicamente iluminaba una enorme arpa de pie, justo en el medio.

—Bienhallado seas, Radamanthys de Wyvern, juez de la Caína.

Otra puerta se abrió y una muchacha entró en aquella estancia.

La esbelta figura parecía flotar sobre el suelo, avanzando velozmente, hasta llegar al centro de la sala. Por sus hombros y espalda, caía una cascada de sedoso cabello negro azabache, igual que sus pestañas enmarcando unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Una boca pequeña y jugosa, brillaba como el rubí más puro.

El Wyvern sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y se incorporó de inmediato, olvidando así su posición de sumisión que debía realizar frente a ella.

—¿Deseas decir algo?— preguntó la mujer, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de enfado, a pesar de que la circunstancia así lo requería.

Obnubilado por su presencia, el hombre se quedó callado unos instantes, cuando repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

Atisbó en aquellas esmeraldas.

Eran bellísimas, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero había algo en ellas distinto. Demasiado distinto.

Como se había quedado en silencio, el rostro de la mujer se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado.

—Si no tienes nada que comentar, y puesto que acabamos de conocernos, rogaría que esperases mi intervención respecto a los asuntos que vamos a tratar ahora mismo— sentenció con frialdad Pandora—. Si vas a cuestionar mi género para llevar a cabo esta misión, tendré a bien recordarte que soy la hermana de tu señor Hades, y que esta encomienda fue otorgada por los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos. Respeta mi liderazgo. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre el Wyvern, quien despertó súbitamente del hechizo que aquella mujer le provocaba.

Radamanthys retrocedió unos pasos. Tragó saliva y sin decir una sola palabra, escapó de aquella sala, a pesar de los gritos que escuchaba de Pandora llamándole.

Recorrió todo el castillo Heinstein, como un dragón herido en el pecho, buscando algún refugio donde poder esconderse y lamer sus heridas.

Las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza, produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta que su mano palpó la manilla de una puerta y entró dando tumbos.

—No puede ser…—masculló agitado, tratando de tomar aire, mientras se quitaba el casco y lo arrojaba al suelo con furia.

Avanzó un par de pasos más hasta dar con una silla y una mesa de cristal, donde se derrumbó abatido.

Se mesó su cabello trigueño y ahogó el nudo en la garganta, que amenazaba con escurrir lágrimas en sus ojos ambarinos.

Con el corazón desbocado, Radamanthys se quedó unos instantes con la mente en blanco, mirando a la nada.

Desvió la mirada al frente.

Un cuadro pintado al óleo.

En él, una escena familiar. Madre, padre, hija y perro.

—Pandora…— murmuró, buscando algo de ella, de su Pandora, en aquella risueña niña.

No lo halló.

Como tampoco en aquella mujer que decía llamarse Pandora y que ahora decía ser la hermana de su señor Hades y líder de su ejército.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con la Pandora que él seguía recordando.

Absolutamente nada.

—¿Dónde estás Pandora?— suspiró el Wyvern—. ¿Dónde?

Y por más que buscaba en sus recuerdos, no era capaz de comprender por qué él seguía recordando su antigua vida, su antigua Pandora. Una resurrección, repetida para él, pero no para los demás.

Como un fantasma del pasado atrapado en la realidad del presente.


End file.
